My Valentine
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *COMPLETE* James has forgotten to get Lily a present for Valentine's Day! He has to improvise...


The song is called Valentine by Jim Brickman/Jack Kugell, sung by Martina McBride.  
This is a little song that I envision James singing to Lily...only they're not exactly alone. I have always wanted to try one of these song thingies! Anyways, here we go!  
  
No characters are mine except Laura...  
  
**My Valentine  
By Liz**  
  
It was a cool February morning. _Valentine's Day_ morning actually. And, as usual, James Potter had forgotten to get his girlfriend a present. Now, James knew Lily very well and he knew that gifts weren't that important to her. But he also had come to know girls pretty well (too well, in his opinion) and he knew he was in for it.  
  
Looking over at the bed next to him in the dormitory, he saw that his best friend, Sirius Black was still asleep. And he saw, with a pang of embarrassment, that even _Sirius _had had enough sense to get a present for his girlfriend, Laura. James looked enviously at the package on the night stand and even considered pilfering it...for a second. Certainly that would not go over well with anyone. He decided to use the secret passage and sneak out to Hogsmeade to get Lily something. Quietly, he got up and dressed. He glanced at the clock, 5:00 a.m. Not much time...he'd better hurry.  
  
He rushed out and down the stairs to the common room.   
  
Sirius Black opened one eye and smirked. He shook the other two marauders awake and they followed their friend.  
  
James was aghast to see that many were up early and exchanging gifts in the common room. He averted his eyes from several couples who were obviously enjoying the "day of love" and was almost at the door when-  
  
"James!"  
  
Shit.  
  
"James!"  
  
He turned, dreading what he was about to see. His lovely girlfriend, Lily was awake and several steps behind him. And, oh no, she had a present in her hands, not quite hidden behind her back.  
  
He considered running, but braced himself and faced her bravely.  
  
"Lily! You're up...early."  
  
Her emerald eyes sparkled, "I have something for you, James," she said with a smile.  
  
James returned it rather weakly, "And-and I have something for you too!" he looked around the common room, "But not here." He led her out of the portrait hole and into an empty classroom.  
  
Lily was ecstatic, "Oh, James! You _remembered _this time! I _knew_ you would!"   
  
James did **not **want to take that smile away, "Er-" he thought frantically. Lily liked music. He had picked up a few sappy muggle songs when he'd stayed at her house. He closed his eyes and thought hard, "Er- my present to you is -er- a, a song."  
  
Lily looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and prayed that word of this would never get out...  
  
He began to sing, badly at first, but he got better.  
  
**If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
**_  
"Here they are!" James could faintly hear one of his friends. Please no!  
  
"My God, kill me quickly, the idiot is trying to sing!" No doubt about it...that was his "dear" soon-to-be-dead-meat best friend._  
  
**If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
**_Sirius was laughing uncontrollably, "That is the corniest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"And the worst singer too," Peter added.  
  
"You're no songbird yourself, Peter," Remus informed him.****_  
  
  
**And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**  
  
_"When have you heard me sing?" Peter demanded.  
  
"C'mon, Peter! You always sing when you take a bath!"  
  
"If I hear you sing Rubber Ducky one more time I'm going to throw up," Sirius added._  
**  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
**_"May be I'll throw up right now," Sirius reconsidered._  
  
**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more**  
  
_"That's true," Remus told them, "He always wakes up crying, 'Lily!' it's rather disgusting..."  
_  
**I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**  
  
_Sirius, impersonating James, goes up to him and starts to sing with him.  
_  
**And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme**  
  
_"Shut **up**, Sirius!"  
  
James breaks off singing and tries to slug Sirius and misses. He finally performs a silence charm and finishes the song.  
_  
**You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
**James finishes the song and looks hopefully at Lily who is staring at him. Then she throws herself at him and kisses him passionately.  
  
"Look at that," Sirius complained when he could talk again, "I wouldn't have given him anything for that performance."  
  
The door opens and Laura walks in, "There you all are! What...?" she stared at Lily and James.  
  
"James sang Lily a song for a Valentine's Day present," Remus told her.  
  
Her eyes filled with happy tears, "Oh! That is the _sweetest _thing!" She turned to Sirius dreamily, "Did you get _me_ a present?"  
  
Sirius turned many colors. Then he cleared his throat and resignedly began to sing.  
  
  
  
That is the end. Kind of cute, and a little corny. Review if you'd like to!  
  
Liz  
  
  
**  
**  



End file.
